yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The next day/Discovering the perfect dreamhome/Simba was found/Hakuna Matata
Here is how Jiminy Cricket, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends found Simba in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. With Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends asleep on the beach, daylight came as Timon woke up and stretched. Timon: (cracking his back) Uhh! (stretching) Uhh! Ooh! Aw, well. It's too bad we never found that perfect place. Why'd we ever listen to that stupid monkey? Pumbaa: (waking up, gasping) I think maybe you're giving up too soon, Timon. Timon: (sneering) Beyond what you see... Soon, Pumbaa grabbed his head and spined it around to face what he saw. Timon: Huh? Pumbaa: (triumphantly) Remember that place I told you about? With that, they all stumbled upon a gorgeous jungle panorama: waterfalls, woods, distant mountains, lush lakes, and rivers. Timon: Forget about your place. Get a load of what I found! Talk about "beyond what you see"! Fellas, this is our dreamhome! (pulling aside vines to demonstrate) Dramatic views! (pulling vines taut for Pumbaa to swing in them) Your very own porch swing! (as they're all relaxing in a pool which is bubbling merrily) Hot tub and spa! (pulling open a tree to revealed dozens of bugs) Well-stocked cupboard! (as Pumbaa slurped up all the bugs) Pumbaa: (with his mouth full) Let's celebrate! Timon: (relaxing on a vine stretched across the water) The monkey was right. We found it: the perfect life. (dived into the water) Pumbaa: (wearing a chef's hat of leaves; stacking bugs on a skewer) I'll just whip up a little something. Timon: (drying off with a leaf) He had the perfect name for it, too. Jiminy Cricket: Like what, Timon? Pumbaa: (tossing bugs in a large leaf-bowl) Come and get it! Timon: Such a wonderful phrase. It had this rhythm: (trying to remember) Laduda Ladada... Dinky: What's on the menu, Pumbaa? Broomer: Yeah! What's up? What's up? Pumbaa: (holding out a leaf-dish) Try this... Hot tuna frittata. Timon: (not paying attention) Hmm... No, that's not it. Pumbaa: (adding another bowl of bugs) The spinach armada. Timon: Quiet, Pumbaa. I'm trying to think. Pumbaa: (setting out a bowl of bug-mush) A spoon of ricotta. Timon: Two words. Pumbaa: (another dish) A wormy piccata. Timon: Six syllables. Pumbaa: (yet another) Kahuna colada Timon: Twelve letters. Pumbaa: (another) A blue enchilada. Timon: Rhymes with... Pumbaa: (another) Legumes on a platter. Timon: (tapping his head) Think think think... Pumbaa: (poking at one of the dishes) This oughta be hotter. Timon: (desperate) I forget! Pumbaa: I gotta lambada! As Pumbaa started dancing, trotting sideways until he bumped into Timon, his hat rolled off. Timon grabbed hold of his snout and yells. Timon: Hey! How can you dance at a time like this? I'm dyin' here! (realized he's gone a bit too far and let go and backed off) Ooh. Sorry about that, Pal. Pumbaa: (nonchalant) Hakuna Matata. Timon: (shook his head in confusion; cartoonish "Obbidy-obbidy-obbidy" sound effect) ...Come again Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. It means "no worries." Eh— (realizes) Ohhh. Then, the two of them started swinging on vines into the water. As they're both in midair, the movie pauses. Pumbaa: (offscreen) Hey, Timon. I got an idea. Let's do a sing-along! Timon: Oh, you tease. (as a ladybug appeared onscreen, near the words HAKUNA MATATA which appeared at the bottom) I love karaoke! I'm there. As the lyrics appeared on the screen, over a montage of Timon and Pumbaa enjoying their carefree life, the ladybug hopped from syllable to syllable as they sing the words. Everyone: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Just then, the ladybug disappeared after dancing across "CRAZE". Timon: (singing) It means no worries, for the rest of your day... (stopped singing) Wait a second. As the camera pulled back to show the silhouettes, Timon was singing into a microphone as Pumbaa is chewing and crunching on something, while Timon paused the movie. Timon: (quietly) Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. (opened his mouth as the ladybug staggered out, all mauled up) Timon: (exasperated) Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Just when Timon resumed the movie, the bug is now staggering across the words and getting bounced around by the pair's onscreen antics: floating down a river cascade, bungeejumping on jungle vines, parachuting on leaves, slurping up a long worm and ending in a kiss as in "Lady and the Tramp". Timon: Hakuna Matata! Ha-haah! (as the both scream as they bungeejump) Timon and Pumbaa: It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata It becomes a chant as they shuffle along the now-famous log, dancing and singing. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata... Suddenly, the screen cuted to a close-up of Timon's Mother. Timon's Mother: (taken aback) Hahuna Ma-what-a? With that, Rafiki is talking to Timon's parents under the meerkats' tree by the rock. Rafiki: (chuckles) It means "No worries." Timon's Mother: (skeptical) I see... Timon's Father: Go on... Rafiki: So, I told your boy: To find Hakuna Matata, he must look beyond what he see. Timon's Mother: (understanding) Ohh. A metaphor. Rafiki: Well, actually, it's not a meta... Then, Rafiki got clocked in the head with his own stick. Timon's Mother: (enraged) You used a metaphor on Timon?! He takes things literally! Timon's Father: Now, you've gone and done it, Rafiki, you've put Timon up to finding his own home to find for himself and ticked off my wife! (to himself) And to think I'd take my own son for granted. Timon's Mother: (panicking) That's it. He's starving out there. I just know it! Max! Timon's out there chasing metaphors. We've gotta go find him! Uncle Max: (calling from inside a hole, with his voice shaking the ground) Are you nuts?! Timon's Father: My brother, Max, he's crazy but loyal hearted as we are sometimes. Timon's Mother: (disgusted) Nice to have a supportive family, isn't it? (determined) Well, here we go. Timon's Father: Yep, off to find our boy. Rafiki: (sagely) Remember, the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. Timon's Mother: Thanks. Here's my first step: (jumped squarely onto Rafiki's foot) Then, the camera cuted to Timon screaming instead of Rafiki. Timon: Yeeeeoooow! (as Pumbaa is pulling quills out of Timon's butt with his teeth) Ay! Big Mama: Honey, you should be a lot more careful at what risk you take. Pumbaa: (talking around a quill) Big Mama's right, Timon. Guess bowling for porcupines... (spat out the quill) wasn't the best idea, huh? Timon: Yeah. Gotta be right up there with bobbing for snapping turtles. (as Pumbaa plucked out another quill) Aah ha ha ha ha hoo! Pips: Ouch, that must've hurt. Pumbaa: (under his breath) Ohh, that's gonna leave a mark. (as he spat out the quill, then looked up at the sound of buzzards squawking) Hey, look, Timon. Buzzards! What do you say? One more round? In the desert, the buzzards are clustering around what it turned to be Simba. Timon: (sarcastically) Oh, sure. There must be some part of me we haven't injured yet. Pumbaa: Oh, please? (waggling his tail) Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please? Timon: (stretching wearily) Nah, Pumbaa. I'm beat. You go ahead, I'm callin' it a day. (plucked out one last quill) Aiee! Pumbaa: (whimpering) But it's no fun alone. Then, he started to sob and whine like a dog. He began to turn away. But just then, Timon ran back and jumped up on his head. Timon: Aw, why not? One more run won't change our lives! Scuttle: Well then, what are we waiting for? Charge!!! With that, Timon, Pumbaa and everyone dived into the midst of the buzzards. They slap and kick the buzzards all away. Timon: Yeeeah! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo! Pumbaa: I love it! Bowling for buzzards! Timon: (laughing, dusting himself off) Gets 'em every time. Pumbaa: (looking at Simba) Uh-oh. Hey, You guys. You better come look. I think it's still alive. Timon: Ewww... Timon walked to the front of Simba, who is lying with his paw over his face. Timon: All righty, what have we got here? (smelling him) As Timon tried to lift Simba's paw, he coudn't. He got under it, and with a great push gets it above his head, he saw Simba's face. Timon: Jeez, it's a lion! (jumping up on Pumbaa) Run, Pumbaa! Move it! Jiminy Cricket: Hold on, Timon, he looks like that he's tired and thirsty, I'd think it needs our help. Pumbaa: Jiminy's right, Timon. It's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him? Timon: (yelling into Pumbaa's ear, which created a reverberating effect) Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us. Pumbaa: But he's so little. As he leaned over to regard Simba, and accidentally dumped Timon from his head. Timon: He's gonna get bigger. Pumbaa: (seen from Timon's point of view on the ground, with a huge nose) Maybe he'll be on our side. Timon: A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b... Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea. Pumbaa: So we keeping 'im? Timon: Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit? So, Pumbaa scooped Simba up on his tusks Pumbaa: Uhhh... Timon: My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade. So, Pumbaa trotted off with Timon on his back and carrying Simba while Jiminy and the others follow. Scuttle: Are we going to let Timon know that's what exactly Pumbaa just said? Everyone: Naaaah! With that said, Jiminy and his friends caught up to them as they head back to the jungle. Soon enough, they brought Simba near a pool of water and oasis as he's been laid near the water. Big Mama: That poor little fella, he must have a really rough journey on his own. Don't ya think? Pips: You might be right, Big Mama. Iago: Come on, let's get him some water. As Timon splashed some water in Simba's face, he stirred. Timon: You okay, Kid? Simba: I guess so. Pumbaa: You nearly died. Timon: I saved you. (as Pumbaa snorts at him) Sebastian: You were saying? Timon: Well, uh, I had help. A little. Simba: (dully) Thanks for your help. So, Simba headed off quietly back out towards the desert. Timon: Hey, where you going? Simba: Nowhere. Timon: (watching Simba while talking to Pumbaa) Gee. He looks blue. Pumbaa: I'd say brownish-gold. Timon: No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed. Pumbaa: Oh. (trots up to Simba) Kid, what's eatin' ya? Timon: Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! (laughed) The food cha-haain! (with Pumbaa and Simba stare at him silently as he's stop chuckling) Ahem. (realizing his joke flopped) So, where you from? Simba: Who cares? I can't go back. Timon: Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we. Pumbaa: What'cha do, Kid? Simba: Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it. Timon: Good. We don't wanna hear about it. Pumbaa: (to Timon) Come on, Timon. (to Simba) Anything we can do? Simba: Not unless you can change the past. Pumbaa: You know, Kid. In times like this, my buddy Timon here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..." Timon: (waving arms) No. No. No. Pumbaa: I mean... Timon: Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. (to Simba) It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right? Simba: Right. Timon: (pokes his nose) Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world. Simba: Well, that's not what I was taught. Timon: Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. (clearing his throat) Hakuna Matata. Simba: (still lethargic) What? Pumbaa: Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries." Dash: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Tip: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Iago: It means no worries for the rest of your days Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy Timon: Hakuna Matata! Simba: Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto. Simba: What's a motto? Timon: Nothing! What's a motto with you? (as they laughed) Pumbaa: (laughing) You know, Kid? These two words will solve all your problems. Timon: That's right! Take Pumbaa for example. Why, when he was a young warthog. Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog! Timon: (rubbing his ear) Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Pumbaa: I am a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted! Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Every time that I farted. Timon: Hey, Pumbaa! Don't do it in front of the kids! Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Jiminy Cricket and his friends: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days Timon: Yeah, sing, kid! Timon and Simba: It's our problem-free... Pumbaa: philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! Then, Timon pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. Timon: Welcome... to our humble home. Simba: You live here? Timon: We live wherever we want. Pumbaa: Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh! Simba: It's beautiful. Pumbaa: (loud raunchy belched) I'm starved. Simba: I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra. Timon is rather disturbed by Simba's want for meat, but a little bit taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen. Timon: Eeh. We're fresh out of zebra. Simba: Any antelope? Timon: Na ah. Simba: (a bit desperate) Hippo? Timon: Nope. Listen, Kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub. As Timon has stopped in front of a log, Pumbaa forced it up with his snout, revealing many insects as Timon picked one up. Simba: Eeew. What's that? Timon: A grub. What's it look like? Simba: Eeew. Gross. Timon: (eating with his mouth full) Mmmm. Tastes like chicken. Jiminy Cricket: Uhh, I'll pass. Then, Pumbaa slurped up a large worm from the ground. Both Timon and Pumbaa are feasting on bugs by now, and so are Dinky and Boomer and Lou. Pumbaa: (slurping) Slimy, yet satisfying. Timon: These are rare delicacies. (grabbing a bug) Mmmm. (crunched) Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch. Pumbaa: You'll learn to love 'em. Timon: I'm telling you, Kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. (poked his hand into a knothole with many bugs scrambling out) Oooh! The little cream-filled kind. (munched) And best of all, no worries. So, Timon has been collecting bugs on a leaf. As he offered it to Simba, he picked out a grub. Timon: Well, Kid? Simba: Oh well. Hakuna Matata. (eats and looking more cheerful) Slimy, yet satisfying. Timon: That's it! With the bugs flying off the leaf in a colorful flutter, the movie paused just as they reach the camera as Timon begins narrating. Timon: Who knows why fate led us to little Simba that day? (as the scene switched, slide-show style, to Pumbaa lifting Young Simba on his tusks, with Timon looking terrified) Maybe it was just my love of adventure... (as it switched to Simba roaring in the jungle and Timon leaping up in terror) or my innate courage... (as it stills showed more scenes of Simba terrifying the fur off Timon) My valiant and fearless way of... Okay, who's in charge of the freeze-frames?! With that, it froze on Timon doing a freakish wild-take pinned up against a tree root. Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Anywho... (resuming narration) Rescuing Simba was a cinch. Then came the really scary part... Parenthood. Pumbaa: I thought you said parrot-hood. Timon: It's not "parrot." It's "parent." Pumbaa: Oops, sorry. At nighttime in the jungle, at the stump, Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends were sleeping heavenly with Timon sleeping, sprawled on Pumbaa's belly, who is muttering "Grubs, grubs". Lala kahle (Sleep well) In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight Simba: (timidly) Timon? Timon...? Timon! Timon: (waking up blearily; seeing Simba's huge face upside-down) Oh. Ohh. Simba: (agitated) I gotta go. Timon: Go? Go where? Simba: You know, go... Bad! Timon: (suddenly getting it) Oh, go! Why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go. So, they rushed across the log, the full moon in the background, Timon leading the way. Timon: When you gotta go, you gotta go. Then as the song, "Jungle Boogie" plays, the camera switched to Simba's view straight down from high in a tree, Timon and Pumbaa are at the bottom. Scuttle: The little guy seems to be having fun. Timon: (sternly) Young lion, get down from there! Simba: (jumping around in the branches) Whoo-hoo! All right! Hey—you guys look like ants down there. Timon: I'm counting to three. Simba: Yahoooo! (leaped onto a smaller branch, which broke under his weight) Pumbaa: Uh-oh. With Simba falling, silently, Timon started counting. Timon: One... Two... As Timon counts "Two", Pumbaa threw himself on top of him, Simba landed safely on his back. Timon: (muffled) Three. Back to the sleeping scene again, "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" resumed. Simba: Timon? Timon: (waking up suddenly) Oh! Again? Simba: (looking fairly pathetic) No. I'm thirsty. So, Timon and Simba are walking across the log again. Timon: You know this means you'll be up again about two hours from now. Then, "Jungle Boogie" resumed. Simba is floating happily down a river as Timon frantically paddled after him. Timon: Hang on, Simba! I'll save you! Simba: (going over a waterfall) Yahoooo! Just when Pumbaa snatched Simba out of midair from an overhanging branch, Timon gone falling past them helplessly, shrieking. Then, we switch back to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight." Simba: (looking even more miserable) Timon? Back to the log, Timon is plodding now, slumped over. Timon: (exhausted) We're gonna get old walking across this thing. Next, "Jungle Boogie" resumed. Simba lied on his back repeatedly batting Timon into the air like a ball of yarn; Timon spined helplessly in midair, wailing. Then, "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" again. Simba: (timid) Timon? Timon: (wakes up on edge) Aah! (slided down Pumbaa's side) What have you got against the concept of a good nights sleep, huh? (turnd to face full of his bloodshot, staring eyes) Simba: Actually, I, uh... I had a bad dream. Timon: Oh. Well, uh... (jabbed Pumbaa in the ribs to wake him) Pumbaa: (wakes up) Uhh! It wasn't me. Timon: Junior had a bad dream. Pumbaa: (overcome) Ohh... Why don't you sleep over here with us? Timon: (patting Pumbaa's side like a mattress) Mi Pumbaa, su Pumbaa. Simba: All right! (bounds over to them) As we view of the log, with "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" continuing, they don't walk across it anymore. Simba and Timon are curling up on top of Pumbaa's belly. Simba: Good night. Timon: Sleep tight. Pumbaa: (brightly) Dream of bedbugs tonight! (immediately fell asleep and snored) Pips: And if so, don't let'em bite. As Simba giggled, he put a foreleg around Timon and pulled him up tight against him like a stuffed animal. They both fall asleep as "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" continued. Timon: Uyy! Lala kahle (Sleep well) In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle, the mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight (chorus) Imbube Ingonyama ifile (The lion is in peace) Ingonyama ilele (The lion sleeps) Thula (Hush) Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight (chorus) Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling The lion sleeps tonight Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling The lion sleeps tonight He, ha helelemama He, ha helelemama Ohi'mbube (Lion) (chorus) Ixesha lifikile (Time has come) Lala (Sleep) Lala kahle (Sleep well) Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight Near the village, the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonight (chorus) My little darling Don't fear, my little darling My little darling Don't fear, my little darling Ingonyama ilele (The lion sleeps) Jiminy Cricket: Looks like Timon is going to be a step-uncle for Simba. Well anywho, let's get some rest. Goodnight. Just then before they went to sleep, someone farted as the camera switch over to a waterfall. Big Mama: Pumbaa, Honey, how many stinkbugs have you been eaten!? Pumbaa: Sorry. The very next morning, Simba is now an adolescent teenager, easily larger than Pumbaa. He wakes, yawns, and stretches, showing impressive teeth and claws. Timon: Whoa! Watch where you aim that morning breath. That should come with a warning label. Whoo, what a wake-up call! (curling up and tried to go back to sleep) Simba: (chuckles) Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog. What's the matter, Pops? (patronizing) Had a little too much Hakuna Matata? Timon: Ooh. Sonny boy, I invented Hakuna Matata. Simba: (smug) Oh, yeah? Well, I perfected it. Dinky: Did ya see that, Boomer? Boomer: I sure did, Dinky, I sure did. Simba just got himself b-b-b-bigger now. Dinky: Yeah, to think how we spend many days here too. Timon: Sure we did, sure we did. (to Pumbaa) Pumbaa, who holds the record for the world's longest bug belch? Pumbaa: (waking up) Uh, that would be Simba. Timon: (mildly surprised) All righty then. Who's the champion at slug swallowing? Pumbaa: Simba again. Timon: (sitting bolt upright) Cricket crunching? Pumbaa: Simba. Timon: Grub gulping? Pumbaa: Simba. Timon: Maggot munching? Pumbaa: Still Simba. Timon: (sweating, in trepidation) Snail slurping? Pumbaa: Oh, uh, nobody. We never had a snail eating contest before. Jiminy Cricket: Well, Sebastian, it looks like we got ourselves a new contest. Sebastian: I could not agree more, Jiminy mon, let's get this over with. With the sun created a lens-flare wash to Simba and Timon facing off over a monstrous pile of snails. They narrow their eyes at each other in turn; then both flex their paws like gunslingers. Pumbaa: (cowering in the bushes) I don't think this is such a good idea. Batty Koda: It's just a snail eating contest, Pumbaa, what could possibly go wrong? So, Simba grabbed a snail and slurped it straight out of its shell, leaving slime all over his chin. He slammed the shell down and leered at Timon, who yawned theatrically, then slurped down a snail of his own and folded his arms defiantly. Simba raised a paw with four snails, which he slurped down rapid fire one after the other, then tossed the shells down and grinned devilishly. Timon stared back in amazement, his eye twitching, then he swallowed four of his own, swatted away the shells, and grinned a trifle insanely, breathing hard. Pumbaa, Jiminy, and the others were in the bushes, looking at one and then the other like in a tennis match, as we hear slurped from one side and then the other in rapid succession. Finally, he sink down in trepidation, and Simba and Timon slumped against opposite ends of the rock, only one snail left in front of each of them. In extreme perspective, Simba reached for the last one, groaned and shuddered, then slurped it down; he belched loudly, then tossed the shell away with a drunken smirk. Timon picked up his last one, his belly bulging out over the edge of the rock; the snail in his handed morphs into Pumbaa, staring back at him. Pumbaa/Snail: I told you this wasn't such a good idea! So, Timon suddenly gagged, covering his mouth, almost he is going to puke, tottered, and collapsed; the snail shell flied up into the air, landed, clatters to a halt, and the snail inside popped out and scooted away. As for Timon, he passed out and bloated on the ground next to the pile of shells. Pumbaa: (narrating) Thus did the pupil surpass the teacher. Timon: You've been hangin' around with the monkey again, haven't you? So, Pumbaa walked slowly up to Timon and helped him up with a tusk. Timon: (groaning as he watched Simba swaggering away into the trees) Our Simba is growing up. Is this the little boy I carried? Pumbaa: When did he grow to be so tall? Timon and Pumbaa: Wasn't it yesterday when he was small? Chorus: Sunrise, sunset Sunrise, sunset Swiftly fly the years One season following another Laden with happiness and tears With the background chorus took up the song as first Timon, then Pumbaa, then Simba who's fully grown flew into the air, trampolining off a bunch of hanging vines. All three bounce into the air again, and Simba grabbed the other two in a midair embrace. The three of them lied on their backs looking up at the stars (no doubt, discussing cosmology); dissolve to the three of them hanging from vines, Simba gently pushing the others so they swing. Finally, dissolve to all three relaxing in the bubbling hot-tub pool. Pumbaa: ...So you see, that's why they call it a "dung beetle". Simba: Eww. You don't say. And yet, still so tasty! Pumbaa: Oh, yeah. And they're my favorite, too. Timon approaches the tub, wearing a leaf around his middle. He tosses the leaf away, dabs a toe in the water, and eases himself in. Timon: Ooh! (slipping into the water) Ah! Ahhhh. Just what the doctor ordered. Pumbaa: Yep. After a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back. Simba: Good pals and no worries. What more could you want? All: (sighing contentedly) Aahhh. They relax silently for a beat. Jiminy Cricket: After all the journey we've been through, life was good. Pumbaa: {yawns luxuriantly and scratches himself} Aaah-hhh-hh. I'm bushed. Think I'll turn in for the night. Pumbaa slowly climbs out. The bubbles immediately stop. As realization dawns on Jiminy, Simba, Timon, and their friends, watching Pumbaa's retreating rump, they stare at the water in horror. Timon: I'm out. Simba: Right behind you. So, they all scurry out of the water. Batty Koda: Hey, let's sing our Hakuna Matata song one more time, shall we? Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna! Matata! Tip and Dash: '''Hakuna! Matata! '''Dinky and Boomer: Hakuna! Matata! Iago and Scuttle: Hakuna! Matata! Hakuna... Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days All: It's our problem-free philosophy Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata... After the song, they all came to the bed stump, where Simba pounced on Pumbaa and gives him a "noogie", then gathered Timo and Pumbaa on top of him. Simba: Oh-ho! Pumbaa: Ahh ha ha! Simba: Ha ha ha ha! Pumbaa: You're killing me, ha ha! (as they all relaxed) Timon, it's your turn to say good night. Timon: Good night. Simba: Sleep tight. Pumbaa: Dream of bedbugs tonight. (immediately fell asleep) Friend Owl: And if so, don't let'em bite. So, Simba rolled over and nearly squashes Pumbaa between his body and his foreleg, but Pumbaa doesn't wake up. Simba's paw slipped off Timon, he sleepily reached down and pulled it back up like a blanket as they all sleep. And once again, someone farted in the background as the camera panned out of jungle oasis. Jiminy Cricket and his friends: Pumbaa! Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: (narrating) Ahh. You gotta admit, we had a pretty good thing goin' there. Pumbaa: (off screen) We coulda gone on like that forever. Timon: Except for one teeny weeny little thing we forgot to count on in future. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225